The Lonesome Child
"Mother! Mother! Where are you? I cannot find you. I'm scared" the boy said while looking for his mother in the Walmart while walking past the produce. The boy looked everywhere for his mother; past the meat section and the cash registers that made beeps frequently. He was trying so hard to look for his mother; it seemed like days since he began his search. Every so often he would yell "Mom!" that could of only been heard around him and bounce off the walls. No one noticed him. He looked and looked, but his efforts were in vain. He would go past people that he paid no attention to, and in return they took no interest in him and continued with their business. He stopped looking and went on his knees in the garden section crying with little to no sound coming from him. He sat next to a fountain with running water that would drip occasionally on the floor and he did not get one drop on himself. He sat there in silence away from people and prying eyes. After a few moments of sobbing he heard a large thud near him and footsteps echoed that were getting closer to him. The boy looked up and saw a woman in white that illuminated his eyes with a glow of peace and he felt comfort immediately from the woman. Her eyes had the look of concern and sorrow, but he felt like he would be safe being near the woman. She stood there looking at the child with a warm smile that reminded him of his mother. "Do not be afraid of me, I am here even if your mother is not anymore. I'll take care of you" she said calmly while extending her hand out to make peace with the boy. The boy was hesitant at first, but he eventually reached out to the woman's hand and felt her warm touch. The woman felt the touch of his soft small hands and smiled at him when he latched onto her legs, giving her a hug as tightly as he could of. He could not reach her torso and could only hug onto her legs. After a few short seconds the woman's mouth began to open and showed her menacing smile with yellow stained sharp pointed teeth. "You are dead child, but do not let go. Not yet. I am your guardian angel." The woman bent down and hugged the boy back while his face was buried into her chest close to her chin. The woman didn't let go and kept on hugging the child. The woman's back started to move and on the back of her gown it started to burn off and her skin started to peel. Slowly two bony wings started to grow out from the wounds on her back near each side of her shoulders. The boy looked up at the woman and saw her teeth and something blocking the rays of sunshine from his face. He saw two large scaly wings along with her gown starting to fall off from her shoulders. Fire started to surround him and he could feel the woman loosening her grip on her. He saw a few people near him, but they did not sense the flames nor see the child and the menacing woman. He was about to scream to them, until the two thin bony black wings started to engulf him, wrapping around him and instantly darkening his world. The boy was finally at peace, but in the hands of the unknown. Category:Disappearances Category:Demon/Devil